Who Has to Know
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: Sirius is hiding something...and the rest of the Marauders want to know what...Read and Review! Very Cute!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!

Chapter 1: Dirty Little Secret

Summary: Sirius is hiding something…Read and Review

Sirius quickly glances around before he entered the dormitory. He would not know what to do if anyone would find out about his secret. He sighed in relief, when he saw it was still there, he quickly left the dormitory at least knowing that his secret was still concealed…

_**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**_

By the third time Sirius did this, his two friends were suspicious of him. They were also curious on what Sirius was hiding.

"What do you think we should do?" James asked, as he sat on his bed

"Maybe, catch him in the act" Remus suggested as looked back down at his book

"No, we should look for it," James said enthusiastically as he made toward his best friend bed

"I don't know, James, that is his privacy," Remus said but he still got up also and made toward Sirius' bed also

"Yeah, well, anything that makes Sirius act so weird must be bad" James muttered as he opened Sirius' trunk, he rummaged for a second before he sighed there was nothing here that would make Sirius act so…weird.

"Look under the bed" Remus suggested as he opened a drawer

James did as he was told and gasp and whispered, "Remus…you got to see this"

Curious, Remus got down on all fours and looked under the bed, what he saw made his eyes widen in horror and he gasp and whispered, "What should we do with it?"

"Maybe take it," James suggested, still eyeing that thing

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know **_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

"I'm not touching that," Remus said sounding disgusted

"Well, I'm not touching it either" James said glaring at his friend

"Well, you found it, you take it" Remus said narrowing his eyes

"Oh for god sake…Wingardium Leviosa" James said, lifting the thing from under Sirius' bed and put it on his bed. The two Marauders stared at the item before Remus said sadly,

"How could Sirius do this?"

_**Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you **_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

"I don't know" James said sitting next to the thing, for a moment they just looked at it before James broke the silence, "We hide it and then we confront him" When Remus nodded James once again rose the item into the air and under his bed.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**_

When Sirius came to check on his item, he did not know that to pairs of eyes were watching him. He panicked when he looked under his bed and did not find the thing. He took a deep breath and began to search his bed.

"Looking for something?" He froze as he recognized the voice, slowly; he turned around and looked at his two best friends.

"How could you Sirius?" James yelled angrily

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it," Sirius said before he added, "Can I have it back?"

_**Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**_

James smirked before he said, "Why should we give it back?"

Sirius looked between his friends before he said, "Please"

"Fine, but we will use this as black mail" Remus said shacking his head and handing the thing over "I mean honestly Sirius a…"

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)**_

"Rabbit" James finished looking at the animal "It's just too…girly"

"Hey! Leave Bitty Boo alone" Sirius pouted as he snuggled with his pet rabbit

Remus and James looked at each other then shrugging they both said,

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret**_

"Who has to know?"

_**Who has to know  
Who has to know**_

End of Chapter

A/n: Again sorry but I had to post this I found it completely pointless but very cute and funny. What do you think? Read and review! The song is Dirty little Secret by All-American Rejects!

Lily-n-Prongs92


End file.
